Mr Officer and His Model on the Backseat
by winterTsubaki
Summary: Officer Changmin, model Kyuhyun, and the backseat of his car/Efek dari kaus hitam yang dipakai Changmin sepulang dari Jepang hari ini dan berita soal enlistment Changmin di police department/ChangKyu oneshot/


**Mr. Officer and His Model on the Backseat**

\- a ChangKyu fanfiction by winterTsubaki-

Summary: officer Changmin, model Kyuhyun, and the backseat of his car.

Pairing: Changmin x Kyuhyun

Rating: M

Genre: plot what plot?

Disclaimer: Changmin and Kyuhyun are MINE!*possesive fangirl mode*

Warning: boy x boy theme with explicit sexual content. NO PROOFREAD, may consist error.

A/N: Efek dari kaus hitam yang dipakai Changmi sepulang dari Jepang hari ini dan berita soal enlistment Changmin di police department.

* * *

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menguap pelan sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah setelah selama lebih dari empat jam menyetir dari Busan menuju Seoul. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia pulang keesokan paginya bersama para kru dan manajernya tetapi Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan pria yang selama seminggu lebih ia tinggal sendirian di Seoul, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shim Changmin kekasihnya. Pekerjaan Kyuhyun sebagai model juga aktor yang sedang naik daun membuat pria manis itu hampir-hampir tak punya waktu untuk sekedar berkencan dengan Changmin, alih-alih berkencan pulang ke rumah yang sejak setahun lalu ditempatinya berdua Changmin saja ia jarang. Jadi, begitu mendengar kalau ia diberikan waktu istirahat selama tiga hari dari manajemen setelah pemotretannya di Busan selesai, Kyuhyun langsung melesat pulang ke Seoul.

Pekerjaan Changmin sebagai anggota kepolisian metropolitan Seoul membuat pria itu tak kalah sibuknya dengan Kyuhyun, pernah suatu ketika saat Kyuhyun sengaja meminta libur untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Changmin tiba-tiba saja pria jangkung itu mendapat tugas dadakan yang mengharuskannya meninggalkan Seoul selama beberapa hari, alhasil Kyuhyun justru di tinggal sendirian di apartemen mereka. Tapi, sesibuk dan sepadat apapun jadwal mereka Changmin tak pernah membuat Kyuhyun merasa kesepian, pria itu begitu perhatian sampai-sampai Kyuhyun merasa dirinya terlalu dimanjakan oleh Changmin.

Kyuhyun menginjak gasnya, menambah akselerasi mobilnya agar melaju lebih cepat ke tujuan. Mengingat Changmin mendadak membuat tubuh Kyuhyun panas-dingin. Ah, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia bercinta dengan Changmin. Seminggu? Dua minggu? Kyuhyun bahkan tak lagi ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka melakukannya.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang Changmin, Kyuhyun tak sadar kalau sejak beberapa saat yang lalu mobilnya tengah dibuntuti oleh sebuah mobil polisi dari belakang. Sepertinya tanpa sadar Kyuhyun sudah melewati batas kecepatan berkendara.

"Oh Shi-" umpat Kyuhyun tertahan saat tiba-tiba saja mobilnya yang tengah melaju lumayan kencang di salip oleh sebuah mobil polisi, refleks Kyuhyun langsung menginjak remnya sampai habis.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan debaran di dadanya saat mobilnya tepat berhenti dengan jarak yang sangat tipis dari mobil polisi di depannya. Menyadari kalau ia diberhentikan oleh sebuah mobil polisi Kyuhyun pun mulai panik.

Mata Kyuhyun menatapi mobil polisi di depannya saat pintu mobil tersebut terbuka dan seorang pria bertubuh jangkung dengan seragam kepolisian berjalan keluar dari dalamnya. Pria tinggi itu berjalan kearah mobil Kyuhyun dan saat ia sudah berada tepat di samping jendela kemudi pria itu mengetuk kacanya beberapa kali, menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk membuka jendelanya.

"C-changmin?" panggil Kyuhyun kaget mendapati sosok kekasihnya tengah berdiri di samping mobilnya.

" _It's officer Shim_ , Cho Kyuhyun-shii" suara Changmin yang sengaja ia turunkan satu oktaf membuat Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya.

"Umm…ada yang bisa saya bantu Cha-maksudku _officer_ Shim?" tanya Kyuhyun masih belum mengerti dengan permainan Changmin.

"Hmm…baiklah, pertama-tama anda sudah melanggar batas kecepatan 60 km/jam…" ucap Changmin sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari sakunya, tubuhnya ia condongkan kearah jendela mobil yang terbuka, satu tangannya diatas atap mobil sementara tubuhnya ia tundukkan agar wajahnya bisa berada tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"-dan kesalahan anda yang kedua adalah _you're too sexy to be exist_ " ujung bibir Changmin tertarik sedikit begitu ia selesai dengan kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, akhirnya sadar kemana arah permainan Changmin sebenarnya "Lalu _officer_ …apa yang akan anda lakukan pada saya sekarang? _I'm a bad driver, am I_?"

" _Yes indeed…you're a very bad driver_ " bisik Changmin di telinga Kyuhyun, membuat tubuh pria manis itu bergetar.

"Saya punya dua pilihan untuk anda, yang pertama saya akan memberikan anda surat tilang dan anda harus menebuskannya di kantor polisi atau… _we can do something exciting on your backseat_ "

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tak ingat pembicaraannya dan Changmin setelah pria jangkung itu memberikannya dua pilihan yang pasti saat ini Changmin tengah menciumnya dengan beringas di jok belakang Audinya.

"Mmm" desah Kyuhyun saat lidah Changmin menjilati bagian dalam mulutnya, bergulat dengan lidahnya. Tangan Changmin pun tak mau diam, tangan-tangan besarnya tengah berkerja di tubuh Kyuhyun, menggerayangi tubuh molek itu yang tengah duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"C-chang.." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat saat tangan Changmin mulai menyelusup masuk kedalam kausnya, panas tangan Changmin menyebar di kulit Kyuhyun, membuat tubuh Kyuhyun semakin panas karena gairah.

"Hmm…kau sangat manis, Kyu…" bisik Changmin, pria berseragam polisi itu mengusap bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah dengan ibu jarinya " _I miss you my little model-goon_ "

 _"_ _I miss you too my sexy police officer"_ goda Kyuhyun, pria itu menggoyangkan bagian bawah tubuhnya, menggesekkan bagian tubuhnya pada Changmin.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai _desperate_ ingin disentuh lebih olehnya Changmin tertawa pelan "Sepertinya kau sangat merindukanku, Kyu?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun melesakkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Changmin, mengecupi leher pria tinggi itu sambil sesekali menggigit-gigit kecil "Hmm…aku saaaannggaaatt merindukanmu" kata Kyuhyun sambil menggigit pelan telinga Changmin, membuat si empunya badan menggeram pelan.

"Kau benar-benar nakal Cho Kyuhyun-shii" Changmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang tadinya diatas pangkuannya menjadi terlentang diatas jok mobil sementara Kyuhyun memposisikan tubuhnya diantara kedua kaki Kyuhyun yang terbuka.

 _"_ _This police officer will punish you good"_ Changmin mengambil sebuah borgol yang menggantung di bagian belakang celananya, dengan satu tangan menahan kedua tangan Kyuhyun diatas kepalanya Changmin dengan mudah memasangkan borgol itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Changmin~" erang Kyuhyun, pria manis itu memang tak suka kalau Changmin mulai berkesperimen dengan alat-alat kepolisiannya, terutama borgol karena dengan kedua tangan terikat Kyuhyun yang paling senang memeluk Changmin saat bercinta jadi tidak bisa memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Sssh…kau tak bisa menolak Cho Kyuhyun-shii, ini adalah perintah" kata Changmin. Tangannya menarik kaus yang dikenakan Kyuhyun keatas, memperlihatkan dua _nipple_ kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun yang telah menegang.

" _Nipple_ mu bahkan sudah setegang ini, kau menikmatinya kan Kyu?" tanya Changmin. Jari-jari panjangnya menekan dan mencubit kedua _nipple_ Kyuhyun, membuat sang model memekik pelan bukan dalam artian kesakitan.

Changmin kembali mencium Kyuhyun dengan dalam, perlahan ciuman Changmin pun turun dari bibir Kyuhyun ke jakun, bahu sampai ke dadanya. Dengan satu tangan masih mencubit dan menekan-nekan _nipple_ kiri Kyuhyun, Changmin menggunakan mulutnya untuk memanja _nipple_ kanan Kyuhyun.

"Aah…Aaah" desah Kyuhyun saat tubuhnya merasakan sensasi sentuhan Changmin pada tubuhnya. Lidah Changmin bermain-main di sekitar aerolanya sebelum akhirnya pria jangkung itu menggigit-gigit kecil _nipple_ kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun yang tengah menegang.

"Minnie~ ah…ah…ah…" Kyuhyun tak bisa menghentikan desahannya saat lidah Changmin yang awalnya bermain di sekitar dadanya mulai menjilat turun kearah perutnya. Kyuhyun merinding saat merasakan lidah Changmin bermain pada _navel_ nya.

Setelah puas menandai dada dan perut Kyuhyun perhatian Changmin teralih pada sebuah gundukan kecil diantara kedu kaki Kyuhyun yang sudah tercetak dengan jelas. Pria bermata bambi itu mengusap-usap gundukan kecil yang masih berbalut kain itu dengan satu tangannya.

"Nngh…" Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, berusaha meredam jeritan yang nyaris keluar dari mulutnya.

Dengan cepat Changmin melepaskan ikat pinggang dan celana jeans Kyuhyun, menyisakan _boxer brief_ putih yang masih melekat menutupi kejantanan Kyuhyun.

"Kembali Changmin mengusap-usap kejantanan Kyuhyun yang masih berbalut _boxer brief_ , Changmin menundukkan wajahnya sejajar dengan selangkangan Kyuhyun.

"Mmm…mmm…" Changmin mengecup gundukan kecil diantara kedua kaki Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya menggunakan gigi dan lidahnya untuk 'menyiksa' Kyuhyun.

"Changmi~n… _more_ , _more_ " Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya, berusaha membuat gerakan Changmin diantara kedua kakinya menjadi semakin kencang.

Kyuhyun mulai meracau, meminta dan memohon Changmin untuk menyentuhnya lebih namun racauannya mendadak terhenti saat Changmin melesakkan beberapa jarinya ke arah bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kulum dan emut jariku Kyu, buat mereka basah…aku tak membawa _lube_ dan aku tak ingin menyakitimu" kata Changmin, pria tinggi itu mengusap peluh di dahi Kyuhyun lalu mengecupnya pelan.

Merasa kalau jarinya sudah cukup basah di dalam mulut Kyuhyun, Changmin pun mulai menanggalkan _boxer brief_ Kyuhyun, mengekspos kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah basah karena _pre cum._

Tanpa pemberitahuan ataupun basa-basi Changmin langsung memasukkan jari telunjuknya kedalam lubang anal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memekik pelan merasakan panjang jari Changmin mengintrude lubang analnya yang seharusnya tidak dimasuki apapun.

Jari Changmin di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun pun mulai bergerak keluar masuk lubang Kyuhyun yang terus berkedut-kedut. Sesekali Changmin akan menekan-nekan dinding anal Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mendesah semakin keras.

"Miin~ aku sudah tak tahan, cepat rasuki aku" mohon Kyuhyun saat dua jari Changmin bergerak scissoring di dalam anal Kyuhyun.

"Yang sabar _baby_ … _we have the whole night_ " bisik Changmin di telinga Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan jari ketiganya ke dalam lubang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat, merasa penuh dengan tiga jari Changmin di dalam tubuhnya.

"Aah…" desah Kyuhyun saat Changmin mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

" _Come here babe…_ " tangan Changmin kembali menuntun Kyuhyun untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya _"You'll ride me, okay?"_ tanyanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan kuat dari Kyuhyun.

"Apapun asal aku bisa merasakan hangatmu di dalam tubuhku" kata Kyuhyun, tangannya yang diborgol memeluk leher Changmin sementara kedua kakinya berada di sisi-sisi tubuh Changmin.

Changmin mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang telah tegang sempurna dari balik celananya. Pria tinggi itu menyadari tatapan mata Kyuhyun pada daerah privatnya. Changmin mengocok kejantanannya beberapa kali, menyapukan pre cumnya di kepala dan batang kejantanannya.

Tangan Changmin mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit sambil memposisikan penisnya tepat di depan lubang anal Kyuhyun lalu dengan sekali sentakan Changmin menurunkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke pangkuannya.

"Aaaaahh!" jerit Kyuhyun kesakitan, tentu saja lubang analnya yang seharunya tidak dimasuki apapun sekarang harus mengakomodasi penis orang lain keluar masuk di sana, terlebih lagi ukuran penis yang menyiksanya itu berukuran cukup besar.

"Bergerak, Kyu" Changmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun sambil pinggulnya mendorong naik turun. Merasakan sensasi yang diberikan Changmin, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah-desah manja, memohon Changmin untuk memuaskannya.

"Nngh…Chang… _K-kiss me_ …" ucap Kyuhyun di sela desahannya, pria itu menjulurkan lidahnya yang langsung ditangkap oleh Changmin, keduanya pun kembali disibukkan dengan ciuman panas yang panjang.

"M-min…aku sudah…aah…aah…" Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan semakin liar, tak perduli dengan mobil Audinya yang turut bergerak sesuai dengan gerakan tubuhnya mengenjot kejantanan Changmin.

"Sebentar Kyu… _together_ " Changmin mengocok penis Kyuhyun seirama dengan gerakan tubuhnya di dalam Kyuhyun. Keduanya bergerak tak beraturan mengejar orgasme masing-masing sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun ejakulasi terlebih dahulu sambil meneriakkan nama Changmin dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya erat. Kedutan lubang Kyuhyun membuat penis Changmin menyemburkan benihnya di dalam lubang Kyuhyun tak lama setelah Kyuhyun berejakulasi.

Sesaat keduanya saling berpelukan dalam diam, Changmin mengusap-usap punggung telanjang Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Changmin, pasangan ChangKyu tampaknya ingin menikmati _after taste_ setelah ejakulasi mereka.

" _I love you, Kyu. My cute model, my shining star, my carbonara, my everything_ " bisik Changmin sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

 _"_ _Me too Mr. officer, I love you tons"_

.

.

.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

.

.

.

*OMG! WHAT DID I JUST WRITE?!IMMA HIDING INSIDE MY COCOON FOR ETERNITY, BYE!*


End file.
